The History Between Jason Grace and the Colour Orange
by Daughter of the Earthshaker
Summary: "You know, he never used to have a problem with orange before you came along." Oneshot. A conversation between Percy, Bobby, Gwen, and Dakota.


**Hey, so since I'm still searching for my other Jayna fanfics (it's either on my laptop, or my PC, but I can't seem to find them!) I, instead, found this weird thing on my USB that I typed at school. It's a friendly conversation between Dakota, Percy, Bobby, and Gwen regarding a little bit of Jason's made-up past. Really random, but then, it happens when you're in a giddy update mood. **

**Third update today! I'm so proud of myself...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO or HOO, I would be working on the House of Hades right now.**

* * *

**The History Between Jason Grace and the Colour Orange**

* * *

"_Orange_? Your Camp t-shirts are _orange_?" Percy Jackson could hear the wonder in Bobby's voice as the elephant-riding Roman continues to stare at Percy with wide eyes. They are waiting for the Greek ship to land, and Jason's friends had decided to strike up a conversation with the Greek.

"Uh, is there a problem with orange?" Percy asks, tugging on the sleeve of his orange t-shirt. A purple toga was quickly thrown on top, and everyone could _feel _the clashing of the two colours. "I don't have a problem with purple."

"No, I don't have a problem with orange either," Bobby replies, nodding his head thoughtfully. "I was just thinking how Jason's feeling wearing your t-shirts." When he sees Percy's offended expression, Bobby puts his hands up. "No, I don't mean it _that _way, dude. It's just that orange isn't Jason's favourite colour. At all."

Dakota pauses his drinking, nodding his head in agreement. "I second that. Never said orange in his presence in years."

"Did I just hear Jason and orange in the same sentence? They can't go together." The three boys look up to see Gwen approaching them, a backpack slung casually over her shoulder. She had skipped classes for the day to celebrate the Jason's return. "For his birthday, I brought him an orange frame, but I had to paint it sky blue in the end because I wanted him to have a happy birthday." She shoots a look at a slightly guilty Bobby. "You know, he never used to have a problem with orange before _you _came along."

Bobby huffs. "First off, if my memory serves me right, you made _Dakota _paint the frame blue. And besides, you helped me both times!"

The son of Bacchus scoffs. "No, she didn't make me. I wanted to."

Gwen's jaw drops. "_What_? The first time, it only happened because you tricked me, and the second time, I only supplied the paint because you told me it was for a 'project.' I did no painting!"

"It was for a project! Project BAMBOO!" Bobby protests, grinning. He gives Dakota a high five. "Got some help from my sidekick here."

"_What_?" Percy stares at Bobby and Dakota, confused. "What the Hades is Project BAMBOO?"

"You're better off not knowing the details," Gwen groans, shaking her head. "Do you know how much paperwork and time that took?"

"By the way, Percy," Bobby adds, his voice dropping an octave, "I would much rather you keep this between the four of us. A lot of people still think it was _all _the Mercury kids, not just me, and my pranking buddies."

"Who did your siblings think did it?" Percy questions, looking at Bobby incredulously.

The son of Mercury shrugs. "We do what we always do: blame each other." He turns back to Gwen. "And besides, the first time wasn't that bad! All that happened was that all his clothes were dyed orange!"

"It wasn't _that _bad? I had buy Jason a whole new wardrobe!"

"So what? It's not like your family isn't rich."

"How about _you _accompany Jason on his next shopping trip?"

"I would, but he isn't here right now!"

"When he comes back, you idiot!"

"Would you both calm your _podexes_? The son of Bacchus here needs calm silence to drown his Kool-Aid in."

"Seriously, guys, what is going on? What happened?" Percy asks again, feeling dizzy after trying to follow the conversation, snapping his head left and right.

Gwen narrows her eyes at Bobby before explaining to the confused Greek. "Well, a few years back, when Bobby and Jason became really good friends, Bobby decided to pull a prank on his new best friend as a _welcome to the dark side_ greeting. I was doing my laundry when Bobby tricked me into believing that Jason forgot to actually turn on the washer, so being a nice person, I took what Bobby said was 'the only detergent the mighty son of Jupiter will ever use,' dumped it in, and started the machine. Jason came back and realised that all of his clothes were orange. Right before the inspection with Lupa," Gwen finishes.

Percy still doesn't see the problem. "So? There's nothing wrong with wearing orange."

"It was a formal meeting, Percy, so everyone had to wear white or purple togas. Bobby was actually smart for once, though for the wrong reasons, and dumped everything into the washer, even his bed sheets. You don't know the things Octavian said after that," Gwen says, frowning when she said the augur's name.

"Lupa, I don't think he's suited to be centurion. I mean, he looks like he's puking up the sunset," Dakota mimics Octavian, scrunching his face to look like the descendant of Apollo.

"Angry Lupa is not a good Lupa," Percy agrees. "So what happened the second time?"

"Well," Gwen continues, "Jason had a strong dislike for orange by now, which I completely forgot when I gave him an orange frame for his birthday. Though, it was Bobby's second orange prank that really got to him."

"Unintentionally!" Bobby exclaims, trying to defend himself. "Dakota helped too!"

"All the credit goes to you, dude."

The daughter of Apollo rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Anyways, Bobby had the _genius _idea of painting everyone's roofs orange, even in Camp Jupiter. He labelled this 'so-called' project BAMBOO, which is pretty stupid."

"Hey! It followed the same format as BARF!"

"Moving on," Gwen says, ignoring Bobby's outburst. "To keep things short before the ship lands, Reyna got really mad, and we all knew it was Bobby by then. However, Romans stick together, so we told the general public that the criminals had turned themselves in, and that the Mercury kids as well as other volunteers would paint the roofs back to their original colours. Jason painted the most roofs because he saved time by flying from roof to roof, but at the end, he had seen so much orange that he winced everything he saw the colour."

"What a weird way to dislike a colour," Percy comments, chuckling.

"We'd prefer if you don't discuss this widely either," Bobby says. "Not a lot of people know about it."

"Angry Jason is also not a good Jason," Dakota adds, wiping his mouth with his arm.

"Percy Jackson! Get your _podex _here! The ship is about to land!" Reyna's voice cuts their conversation short, and the Greek grins.

He waves Hazel and Frank over, and with Dakota, Gwen, and Bobby in tow, they walk over to Reyna. "Ready?" he asks them, eyeing the ship. "Because I sure am."

* * *

**I didn't know how to end this, so I hope it doesn't sound too awkward. The reference to Project BAMBOO is to another oneshot that I'm in the progress of writing. It took me forever trying to figure out the acronym, and even then, it still doesn't make a whole lot of sense, trust me. Feel free to take a guess. **

**Well, off to find the rest of my Jayna oneshots. They'll hopefully be posted tonight, or tomorrow night. We'll see how much my mind wanders. **

**Please read and review! **

**-DOTE**


End file.
